Aki Hirosuko VS Miheal Sliver
by M.K. Rosia
Summary: this is um kinda a sequel to AkixSayu. or the one before that actually. but anyways. it was AkiXSayu fluffyness in it so yeah..


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade,brad best,AJ Topper, and dj jazzman,Takao Aoki does. i only own allof the others the characters.

my friend linkybear owns: terra

so enjoy! and please review!

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" said brad best from the speaker box.

"Today's teams going head to head are the one and only Metal Mystery VS the undefeated Shadow Crusade." AJ topper announced. I wonder that the match ups are gonna be for this one Brad"

"I don't know AJ. But I do know it's gonna be some good ones." Brad best stated. "Let's take a look at the board."

The tournament match up board sent three pictures up of each team member and the opponent. The three members competing for the Metal Mystery team are Aki Hirosuko, Team captain Reece Amanaka, and Chandler Hanamaru, Each one's picture showing up on the board. For the Shadow Crusade's Team the members competing were Miheal Sliver, Team Captain Devlin Aster, and Ryoku Amanaka. They're pictures were also up on the board.

Hoshiko watched as the matches ordered up and the opponents were decided. The first match was Aki Hirosuko VS Miheal Sliver, the second was Reece Amanaka VS Devlin Aster, and the final match was Chandler Hanamaru VS Ryoku Amanaka. Hoshiko took a deep breath as she saw each picture. She knew each match would be not just hectic but also pain for all of them. Poor gentle Aki against the devious Miheal. Her belonged brother against the sadistic Devlin who put Kerrima into the hospital and Chandler against Ryoku was a tragedy all over again.

She thought about Terra, Sayu, Terrina, Kaori, even Kerrima. Each one had the guy the cared about against one of their friends. When the first round started and both Aki and Miheal walked out to the stadium the first thing that ran through her mind was Why Reece? Why Aki? Why not Kito who was much stronger mentally then Aki. What was he thinking?

"Alright boys get ready in…" started DJ Jazzman.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" shouted Everyone in the crowd.

Hoshiko felt a sicking feeling in her stomach. She looked over to Reece who was standing at the edge of the team bench. The look on his face told her that he had the same feeling.

"What's wrong?" asked Kerri.

She was behind Hoshiko in the bleachers. She must have sensed Hoshiko's tenseness. She didn't want to worry any one any more than they already were. Sayu looked like she was going to jump out of her seat. Miheal had at Aura about him. The same as Devlin did when Kerri battled him, which she was still healing from and which is why the team wasn't battling today.

Both boy's Beyblades landed in the arena, Miheal's beyblade wasted no time attacking Aki's blade ruthlessly. But Aki stood strong and took each hit.

"Do you really think you have a chance against me Aki? I'm surpised you launched it straight into the arena." Miheal stated

Aki growled "I'm not the same person I use to be Miheal. I won't lose. I can't!" because SHE is watching me… he thought.

Miheal's blade smashed continuously into Aki's beyblade. Aki's beyblade fought back. Both beyblades took multiple hits occasionally sending one of the boys off their feet but they keep getting back up. After hours of this it was obvious that one more blow would end it all.

Miheal continued to smirk. "Oh please! You're just as big a useless loser as you always were! What man can't even say anything to a girl they like? Even if that girl isn't too much of anything anyways." He said. "You maybe noble, sweet, and all that bull crap. But it won't help you here!"

"Rawring Guardian! Roaring Shatter!" he exclaimed.

Miheal's Beyblade slammed into Aki's sending it into the air. Suddenly it reappeared out of nowhere and smashed down into Aki's beyblade.

"Enternal Sphinx! Sand wing now!" Aki exclaimed before Miheal's Beyblade slammed Aki's into the arena cause a large amount of sand and sound wave from the hit flying everywhere.

When it all cleared Aki was on his back trying to sit up. But Miheal was still on his feet and started to laugh. The blow caused them both energy lose. But when the Arena cleared, sadly only Miheal's blade was left spinning, Aki's beyblade wasn't just not spin there was a crack on the attack ring.

"Oh no" Aki said breathlessly before passing out.

Miheal on the out hand took his beyblade and smirked. " you never change Aki as useless as ever." He stated walking away.

"AKI!" Sayu exclaimed running to the railings and about jumped over it until someone pulled her off it. Sayu turned around and saw Hoshiko holding her back. "Let me go Hoshiko! I need to see him! I need to go to him!" she screamed.

Hoshiko fought to keep Sayu from jumping over the railing. "I understand Sayu! But let us wait until the paramedics look at him. I know Reece will go with him until you can get there please calm down." Hoshiko started still holding on to Sayu

"Calm down! I can't he's hurt he needs me! I can't just do anything!" she exclaimed against this time tearing falling down her face.

I know that! I know that better than anyone! But you can just jump off a railing like superman! You could get hurt! How would Aki feel if you got hurt for him? he wouldn't like it. So please just wait a while. See they're taking him to the infirmary now." Hoshiko said.

Sayu pulled away from Hoshiko and looked at her. "Can we go now then? Please" she asked almost begging.

Hoshiko nodded and they both ran to the infirmary.

Reece stood in front of the blue haired boy who had bandages on his face and a wrap on his arm. He sighed and thought. What was i thinking put you out there like that.

"Reece" came a female voice

"Brother" came another that Reece knew extremely well.

Reece turned around to face Sayu and his younger sister, Hoshiko.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Sayu asked grabbing his over shirt in her hands. Her eyes full of worry.

Reece smiled and nodded. " yeah he will be fine. Nothing major just a few little scratches here and here. But he will be fine. He just needs rest. If you don't mind Sayu would you stay here and watch over him. I have to go back to the arena my match is next." He said pulling Sayu's hand away from his shirt. His bangs covered his eyes as he walked pasted her.

Hoshiko's bangs also covered her eyes as Reece past her. "Be safe Brother." She whispered.

Reece put his head on top of his sister head and ruffled her hair like he did when they were little. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Sis" is all he said before he disappeared in the hallway.

"Go ahead and Hoshiko" Sayu's voice surpised Hoshiko.

She turned around and looked at her in amazement.

Sayu was sitting next to Aki's bed. "Go on and Watch over your brother ill be fine here."

She said half smiling.

Hoshiko sighed and looked at the direction that Reece disappeared from. She closed her eyes and said "thank you" then ran after her brother.

Sayu closed her eyes and lead her head down. It had to be all the stress and worry that put her to sleep.

After about an hour, Sayu heard a voice say her name softly. Then it got louder, that it woke her up. "hm?" was the only sound she made when she opened eyes to a fully awake Aki who was smiling Softly at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said still smiling as he sat up. "I was surpised to see you.

Sayu didn't say anything. She just got out of her seat and wrapped Aki into her arms and embraced him and against her will she started to sob.

She felt Aki's hands rise up her back and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I worried you. I just wanted to prove that I'm not useless like miheal says I am." He said his voice sounding broken.

Sayu smiled. "You're not useless Aki. You will never be useless. Not to me." She murmured into his ear. She felt his muscles pull her in even closer. She could feel water on her shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him tighter and whispered "Aki?"

"Please just hold me…" he replied in her shoulder.

Sayu didn't say anything. She just did as he asked.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review


End file.
